The Truth hurts
by Dsman
Summary: Emma gets a letter in the mail and Surfers Paradise is anything but. Sequel to Emma's Father.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Stoked.**

* * *

_Here it is the squeal to the letter story Emma's father._

_To those of you who read Emma's father and reviewed_

_it thank you and for those who wanted more here_

_you go. Also this story includes the ones where_

_Ty and Emma are both being stalked._

* * *

"Everyone I have your checks now get in line" said Baumer as he passed out the checks.

"Oh Emma you have a letter here next time make sure it's addressed to your building" said Baumer.

Emma opened the letter and began to read it her smile slowly leaving her face thus causing friends and coworkers trying to read it as well even Baumer who was slightly confused needed to make sure his boss's girlfriend was not getting threats from the stalker. That's when they saw the name on the letter was from Captain Ron owner of the other hotel claiming to be her father. Ty came in just in the nick of time to catch Emma from fainting and hitting the ground.

"What happened why did Emma faint?" asked Ty.

" is not going to be happy" said Baumer taking a drink of water like it was beer.

"Well I'm not telling him I like my job" said Rosie.

"Well I'm not doing it I'm finally aloud back into the penthouse for a whole hour" said Lo.

"**Tell me what is going on now!" **yelled Ty.

Reef took the letter from a pale white Fin and gave it to Ty who started reading it.

"Please tell me that this is someones idea of a prank" said Ty.

"No dude it's not unless George or The Kahuna did it" said Broseph.

"Well then dad is going to be very angry since The Kahuna left yesterday to take George to visit our grandparents" said Ty.

**"Baumer were are you!" **shouted Mr. Ridgemount.

The wealthy man walked into the locker room took one look that brought disgust to his face.

"What on earth is going on here?" demanded Mr. Ridgemount.

"Emma forgot to eat and fainted after the adrenalin wore off" said Reef.

"Baumer is this true?" asked Mr. Ridgemount.

"Yes...yes it is sir we got really busy in the restaurant today(true) that many employees did not get a chance to eat until now and Emma was late so she must have missed breakfast" said Baumer.

"Everyone was surprised by how well Baumer could still tell the truth and lie at the same time. Broseph took the letter from Reef and slide it into a open locker,

"What was that what are you hiding?" asked Mr. Ridgemount.

"Not a thing Mr. Ridgemount sir" said Broseph.

Mr. Ridgemount not to be taken for a fool pushed Broseph aside and grabbed the letter. It was obvious he did not like what he was reading. He looked from the letter to Emma and back.

"Baumer we will take later" said Mr. Ridgemount.

"Yes sir" said Baumer.


	2. Chapter 2 confentation

**Disclaimer I do not own Stoked.**

* * *

Captain Ron was sitting at his desk when his Secretary paged him.

"What is it Ms. Possible?" asked Captain Ron.

"Uh you have a visitor Sir" said Ms. Possible.

Captain Ron was confused as his secretary not once in the 10 years they worked together had ever sounded befuddled.

"I don't have any appointments until 9:30 correct?" asked Captain Ron.

"Uh yes sir but...er the man is Mr. Ridgemount" said Ms. Possible.

"Um...OK send him in" said Captain Ron.

Captain Ron watched as his very angry looking rival walked in shutting the door behind him.

"How can I help you?" asked Captain Ron.

"What the hell are you playing at!" demanded Mr. Ridgemount.

"I'm sorry but what are you talking about?" asked Captain Ron.

Mr. Ridgemount threw the letter on the table. Captain Ron made no move to pick it up as he wrote through email was still confused. Ridgemount made a go ahead motion so Captain Ron felt he should humor the man. As he read the the letter he began to pale.

"OK how did you figure out she was my daughter and why the blackmail?" asked Captain Ron.

"Wait you didn't send this letter?" asked Mr. Ridgemount.

"No O didn't please don't tell me she read it" said Captain Ron.

"So she's really your daughter?" asked Mr. Ridgemount.

"Yeah she is but here are the facts, 1 her mother was some whore I bagged in a bar, 2 I don't love her I didn't even want her to know she was my daughter, 3her mother doesn't know who I am either, 4 who the bloody hell is Rick,5 I turned her application down because it sucked" said Captain Ron.

"So damage control?" asked Mr. Ridgemount.

"Damage control by the way if you do the math she's only 16" said Captain Ron.


End file.
